Do You Eat?
by threepinkdoors
Summary: America heads over to the Soviet Union to to Russia about the SALT treaty, but finds the house vacant except for Russia's cute and dangerous little sister Belarus.


Title: America x Belarus: Do You Eat?  
Author: threepinkdoors  
Commission for: RamuneCandii

AN: Yus, my first Country x Country! C: I must say, I rather do like this pairing. I'm not entirely sure of their stance in history, but I can see something going on between them during the Cold War~ Hehe, Russia's not too happy Anyway, hope you guys like my take on this! Ciao!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Russia! Dude where the hell are you?" America shouted, announcing his presence in the Soviet's house. "C'mon, man! I don't have time for your games! We've really got to discuss this SALT business!" America let himself in and started looking around the creepy grey house, searching for his tall Russian comrade. He opened the large red curtains and let some sunshine into the seemingly vacant house. "Russia!"

A creepy aura started enveloping him. America tried to relax, still not used to Russia's creepiness. "Come on, bro. That creepy attitude of yours isn't going to help make things better for us." He turned around, expecting a tall nation to be drunk or severely ticked that he entered his home without permission. But instead of looking up, he ended up looking down. There was a girl in front of him, not a man. She was a bit shorter than America. Her long blonde hair was held neatly in place by a big white bow. She wore an indigo dress that reminded America of those lolita girls Japan liked to fanboy over. "Oh, hey there, darlin'! I'm America! Have you seen Russia around?"

Belarus didn't like him. Not one bit. "Big Brother vent into town vith Ukraine," she said coldly. "Get out."

America was taken aback. So _this_ was the infamous Belarus. Russia hardly spoke of her, usually getting uncomfortable when she was the subject of discussion. She was very beautiful, America had to admit. Even if her cold blue eyes were burning holes in his warm ones, America could not find a single bit of her unattractive. "Really now, I think I should wait for him to come back. I really, really need to talk to him!" he smiled.

Belarus twitched. What the hell was so important that the American had to fly to the USSR just to talk to Russia about. The jealous vibes in her body began to tremble. She didn't like the fact that Russia spent more time talking to America than he spent talking to her. He was her big brother! she was supposed to be the most important thing in his life!

In a flash, America was on the floor, Belarus straddling him, and a cold, unforgiving knife at his throat. "State your business," she snapped with poison in her words.

America blushed. He had never really had anyone on him in this position before. "H-hey now, this is a little sudden! I just wanted to talk to him!"

"About vhat?" Belarus was getting impatient.

"S-SALT! I wanted to talk to him about SALT! S-so could ya maybe let go of me?" His voice softened a bit, in hopes it would calm her down.

To his surprise, it worked. Belarus retracted her knife beneath her skirts and stepped off of him. "You can wait in the sitting room," she muttered, disappearing into the house.

Alfred sat on the floor for a few seconds, taking in what had just happened. He had come to Russia's house to talk about options involving nuclear weapons, and ended on the floor of Russia's hallway with a really hot Slavic girl on top of him. He was still trying to figure out if he should be called lucky or unlucky when he smelled something delicious baking. He smirked and followed his nose into the kitchen. In the small oven was a tray of muffins. "No way!" he shouted, opening the cooking machine and testing a muffin with a fork. "Sucks to be you, Russia~ I'm gonna eat every single one of these!" he exclaimed with a sing-song voice.

"Get out of my kitchen." America came close to shoving a muffin in his mouth when he heard Belarus's annoyed voice. "I told you to vait in the sitting room."

America dropped the muffin back in the muffin tin, leaving the tin on the counter, and backed away. "S-sorry... Couldn't help myself..."

Belarus eyed the American carefully as he walked out of the kitchen. She looked down at the full muffin tin and scoffed. "Vhatever.

Meanwhile, America was sitting rather impatiently in the sitting room of the large house. He was having a hard time occupying his short attention span with a paper clip he found on the floor when he heard a little shuffle in the hallway. He looked up, thinking it was his large Russian frenemy. But a much smaller, Belarussian appeared, holding a muffin. He gave her a confused look as she approached him. In return, a pink shade dusted her cheeks as she held out the muffin to him. "Here."

America didn't hesitate and took the muffin, thanking her, and finally taking a bite. "These are, like, the best!" he exclaimed, inhaling the rest of it. "Can I have another?" he asked cheerfully, not caring that he was acting rather rude.

Belarus came short of slapping him in the face. It later struck her odd that she didn't do it. His dorky smile seemed more charming to her than his look of pain and fear. She complied, though with a little confusion, and came back from the kitchen with the rest of the muffins. "Vhat exactly is your relationship with Big Brother?" she finally asked.

America swallowed the bite he was chewing and thought for a moment. "To be honest, it's kind of rocky. I'm just trying to be friends with him again. That's why I came by! This SALT thingy is supposed to make us stop fighting eventually."

"You vant to be friends vith Big Brother?" Belarus repeated. America nodded, helping himself to another muffin. Belarus looked away, a sour expression on her face.

America didn't fail to notice it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothink for you to vorry about," she snapped.

America shut his mouth, for once in his life. He was the hero! He couldn't stand seeing sad faces in a world he was trying to make happy. Without thinking, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, don't be sad, darlin'!" he smiled, trying to cheer her up. "You can always talk to me, you know." A redder shade tinted Belarus's face. She tried to pull away, but it appeared he didn't notice. She didn't expect him to; it was America, after all. His could easily snap her in two, with his strength.

"Belarus?"

Belarus and America both looked up to see a rather tall and creepy looking Russian standing in the doorway, a scary purple aura coming from his gaze. America immediately let go of her. "S-sup, Russia?" Belarus blushed and rushed past her older brother, slamming the door to her room shut. "U-um... She was feeling a little off so I was just trying to make her feel better..." he muttered.

"Please to be gettink out of house, America." America cringed at the seriousness of his tone.

"Dude, we still have to talk about some things-"

"We can talk about zhem some ozher time." Russia had a hard time controlling his already short temper. "Right now, I was not to be expectink you to be so... _intimate_ vith my _sestra, da_? So go home."

America knew he had overstepped a line, hugging Belarus all of a sudden. He had a little brother, too. He knew what it was like to be worrying over younger siblings. "I'm sorry, Russia... I'll go home now." America zipped up his coat and left.

Russia sighed. Belarus was his youngest sister, and it was his job to protect her. He would just have to tighten his grip on her while he and America didn't see eye to eye. Russia looked around the sitting room, finding a paperclip on the floor. But what really made him angry was the many muffin wrappers that were littered across the couch.

"He ate my muffins."

*~*

Belarus couldn't sleep. She lay in her bed and stared up at her ceiling. She felt a little confused. Okay no, she felt _really_ confused. She kept thinking back to when America had his arms around her, how warm he made her feel. She didn't want to say Russia made her feel the same... But it had been so long since her older brother held her. And besides, the feeling of hugging America was very different to what she felt when she hugged Russia. It was more childish and innocent.

_Tap!_

Belarus looked up. What was that?

_Tap!_

She saw it this time. A small rock was being thrown at the window. She stood and opened the window, about to yell at whoever was disturbing her restlessness.

_Crash!_

Belarus looked behind her and saw her mirror shattered, a little rock sitting next to it. She glared back outside. "Whoops..." America muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I... meant to hit the window..."

"Vhat zhe hell are you doink here?" Belarus frowned.

America flashed her a goofy grin. "Believe it or not, I wanted to see you again."

Belarus was glad it was dark. That way, America couldn't see her blush. "Go avay. Big Brother might see you, idiot."

"And miss out a chance to talk to you?" America chuckled. "I'm not that stupid."

Belarus stayed quiet, opting to think about her next move. "Vhat is it you vant?"

"Actually, I was hopin' I could get you to come out and drink a cup of coffee with me tomorrow," America smiled. "Russia won't mind, will he?"

Belarus bit her lip. "Da, I zhink he vill..."

"Then tell him I kidnapped you."

"Zhat vill only make matters vorse between you."

"Don't really care."

A smile played on her lips. "Fine. I vill go vith you to drink coffee tomorrow."

"Great!" he exclaimed. "I'll swing back here around ten, then." A light in the house turned on. It was Russia's. "Ooh, gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow, darlin'!"

Belarus watched as the tuft of blonde hair disappeared into the forest surrounding the Soviet Union. She closed her window and slipped back into bed, forgetting all about the rock that destroyed her mirror. For once, she couldn't wait to wake up the next day, just so she could go out with a stranger she had just met.

For once, she caught herself smiling.


End file.
